Our Little Secret
by MisterMoonyLovesYou
Summary: The trio plus Ginny find a mysterious note and set to work figuring out who the author of it is.


**Author's Note: **I know, I know, it's been awhile. I really have meant to update, but things have been busy - and of course, I've been having some ridiculous computer problems. And on top of it all, everytime I sit down to write, one of my favorite authors update and I spend the small amount of time reading their stories rather then write my own. I know, I suck. But here's just a quick little thing that popped in my head. Enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of it. Props to JK for inventing the wonderful world we get to play with.

****

**Our Little Secret**

Hermione Granger walked into the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place with a sleepy yawn, her wild hair seemingly with a life of its own and her eyes barely open. As she shuffled to the table, she noticed a girl with red hair already occupying it. She seemed to be staring at the something in the upmost concentration.  
  
"What do you have there, Ginny?" She said before again yawning. Ginny looked up as Hermione sat across from her.  
  
"Are you snogging my brother?" Ginny said bluntly, raising her eyebrow at the know it all in front of her. Hermione paused mid-yawn, her eyes wide.  
  
"Wha...why..." She sputtered, blinking her eyes rapidly. "Why do you say that?"  
  
Ginny held up a piece of paper. Hermione stared at it blankly.  
  
Ginny shook the paper. "Read it, Hermione! I thought you were the smart one!"  
  
Hermione grabbed the paper and read it out loud. "Can't wait to see you again. Same time, same place – our little secret." She looked up at Ginny. "I've never seen this before."  
  
Ginny continued staring. "What? I haven't!" Hermione persisted.  
  
"Maybe Ron meant for you too get it, but somehow it ended up laying on the floor in the hall." Ginny said as she took the paper back and reread it.  
  
"No, no, and no. First of all, it says 'can't way to see you AGAIN'. That would mean we've had a secret meeting before – which we haven't." Hermione paused and gave Ginny a glare. "Second of all, his hardly seems like something Ron of all people would write. And third of all, this isn't Ron's handwriting. Even when Ron tries to write nice, it doesn't work. Harry, maybe..." Hermione stopped and this time looked up at Ginny.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked, staring at her innocently. Hermione eyes lit up.  
  
"This is yours, isn't it? You didn't want me to catch you reading it so you made it out to seem like you didn't know whose it was! Why, Ginny, I didn't know you were secretly a Slytheri..." Hermione trailed off as Ginny started laughing.  
  
"You think Harry wrote this to me?" Ginny snorted again. "That's even more insane then...well, I don't know, but we all know Harry doesn't fancy..."  
  
"I don't fancy who, eh?" Harry said from behind them, walking into the room with Ron behind him. The two girls immediately flushed as Ginny folded the note in a haste.  
  
"No one." Hermione said quickly as Ginny downed her glass of orange juice. Ron, however, noticed the paper and gave both of the girls a look.  
  
"What's that you have there?"  
  
"What's what?" Ginny asked, feigning innocence as she batted her eyelashes and gave the two boys a sickeningly sweet smile.  
  
"That!" Ron said as he went in for the kill and started grabbing for the note. Ginny shrieked and tried to pull it back, but Harry came out of nowhere and grabbed it from the both of them. He backed towards the door as Ron attempted to hold both Ginny and Hermione back. "Hurry, mate, read it!"  
  
Harry scrambled to open the note. "Can't wait to see you again. Same time, same place – our little secret." He looked up at the girls, and at Ron's baffled expression. He then turned to Ginny, his cheeks red. "Er...sorry, I didn't mean to read your mail...I didn't know it was so...personal." Ginny flushed and turned to Hermione, who very uncharacteristically giggled. Ginny snorted and wiggled out of Ron's grasp.  
  
"It's not mine. I found it in the hall. Hermione and me were trying to figure out whose it was. I reckon we can cross you off the list now." Hermione was dusting herself off from her struggle with Ron.  
  
"Is it yours then, mate?" Harry asked Ron, smirking. Hermione could have sworn Ron glanced her way for a split second before turning a deep red.  
  
"Of course not, Harry! You think I could write something like that? I'd probably write something more along the lines of, 'Hey, that was a great snog. Let's do it again sometime.' Bloody hell." Harry laughed as Ron grabbed the note and read it himself.

"Well, if it's none of ours, who could it be?" Ginny asked, crossing her arms.  
  
"Hey, it could be your mum and dad." Harry offered to Ron and Ginny. Ron looked at Harry as if he just said that Fluffy was his long lost cousin.  
  
"Don't ever say that. Again." Ron muttered, turning back to the note.  
  
"Well, Ron, it could very well be your parents. I don't think there are any more couples who are both in the Order. I'm sure we would know about it." Hermione commented.  
  
Ginny nodded in agreement. "Yeah, since it was found here in Headquarters, the writer must have meant to pass it along to someone else at a meeting. We would know if two Order members were dating." She began pacing the room, her hands clasped behind her back.  
  
"Not if its their 'little secret'." Ron pointed out, giving the note back to Harry.  
  
"Talking about secrets now, are we?" The four looked up to see Tonks standing behind Harry, waiting for him to move so she could come in. "What kind of secrets, then, eh?"  
  
Harry moved aside and Tonks walked in, yawning. "Er...well, maybe you could help us Tonks."  
  
Tonks looked at Harry curiously as she pulled out a teabag. "Suppose I could. What's the problem?" She glanced at them all, and her eyes finally landed on the note Harry was holding. "Something to do with that?"  
  
Harry held out the note and Tonks took it, quickly reading it over. They waited to see what she had to say about it. Tonks folded the note back up, clearing her throat as she did so.  
  
"Well?" Ginny asked. "Have any idea? We have no idea what two Order members could be secretly..."  
  
"Snogging." Ron finished, sitting at the table. Tonks turned back to the kettle and waved her wand at it, so it immediately started to boil, and proceed to open a cupboard.  
  
"Well, I reckon we all wouldn't know, would we? The two obviously want to keep it a secret for the time being." Tonks grabbed a mug and sat it down.  
  
"Yes, but it still makes me wonder. Kingsley..." Hermione started.  
  
"Is engaged. To a woman who does not go to Order meetings. And it's not a secret." Tonks put in as she waited for her water to boil.  
  
"Hmmm." Ginny said, leaning against the wall. "Dung?"  
  
Ron snorted. "The day Dung starts writing notes like this one is the day I become Headmaster of Hogwarts. No, forget that – the day Luna becomes Headmistress of Hogwarts."  
  
"He's got a point." Tonks said as the kettle started to wail. She quickly took it off the stove and began pouring the water.  
  
"Fine then. So it's not Dung or Kingsley. What about your brothers? Bill maybe?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Fleur, remember? That's no secret." Harry pointed out. Hermione pouted, biting down on her lip.  
  
"Hey, what about Lupin?" Ginny suggested. There was a crash as Tonk's mug fell to the floor. They all looked over at her, where she was staring at them all.  
  
"Err...oops?" Tonks said weakly. She waved her wand and the mess cleared. Ginny was about to continue about the possibility of it being Lupin when footsteps were heard.  
  
Remus Lupin popped his head into the kitchen. "Alright, then? I thought I heard a crash."  
  
Tonks smiled at him. "Yeah, well you know me. Where there's Tonks, there's crashes." Remus smiled back at her.  
  
"I've been meaning to have a word with you Tonks, if you don't mind?" He asked. The four teens watched the conversation. Tonks poured herself another cup of tea.  
  
"Sure, about what?"  
  
Remus paused before smiling slightly. "Our little secret."  
  
Another crash sounded as Hermione accidentally knocked Ginny's empty glass onto the floor. Ginny let out a small squeak as she glanced between Lupin and Tonks. Remus quickly cleaned it up and turned back to the others, who were all staring at him, wide eyed, and Tonks, who was grinning.  
  
"What?" He asked them, smiling softly.  
  
"Oh nothing, Remus. Come on, let's go...talk." Tonks said as she pushed him gently out of the kitchen. Before she left, she turned to the others. "Next time you find a note outside my door, just ask to read it." She smirked before leaving.  
  
The four teens looked at each other before Harry cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, that explains it. Whose hungry?"


End file.
